Hidei
by grafsalm
Summary: Hidan gets a bit angry when Deidara accidentally blows him up. So he makes Deidara pay... tries at least, but matters take a bit different turn. Lemon, foot fetish.


"Oh fuck"- cursed Deidara as an explosion engulfed the figures fighting a few hundreds of meters away. His mouth dropped as the shockwave ripped apart one of the figures, dressed in akatsuki cloak. Oh god Hidan is so going to kill me. The blonde steadily made his way to the explosion site, with a lousy face as he knew what was awaiting him.

"H… Hidan? You know it was an acc…"

"Accident your ass! You did it again! You're dead!"

Deidara spotted the remants of his partner. He picked up Hidan's head by the hair.

"I'm sorry, un, it wasn't my fault, they've just…"

"Ooooh but of course! It was my fault that your explosives torn me apart!" The decapitated jashinist shouted angrily.

"But you're all right as always, you didn't even get burnt" said Deidara with a slight smile "I'm sure you can forgive me that one"

"I forgave you the other time goddamnit! How many times have I told…"

"Okay, so I'll guess I'll just leave you here instead of taking to Kakuzu" The blonde dropped the head and begun to walk away, whistling, hands in his pockets.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you, but you must do something for me"

Deidara stopped in place. "Oh please, I'll do everything else, just not the converting to jashinism thing again, un"

"Everything else? You've got yourself a deal."The sheer maliciousness in his partners voice made Deidara turn his head. What have I gotten myself into? - he thought as he saw the evil grin on his partners face.

A few days later Deidara, having completely forgotten about the accident with Hidan, was relaxing in his room after a long bath. He laid on his bed, his body torpid. The only sound that could be heard was the boys shallow breath. Suddenly the door slammed open, and a man with long, silver hair walked in as if to his own room.

"Get off!" He jumped onto the bed, and pushed the shocked blonde off the edge.

"What the hell, Hidan?!" Deidara's voice came from the floor.

"Oh now, don't tell me you have forgotten about our deal?" The jashinist didn't even care to look at his friend.

"No, I haven't, un."said the blonde getting up, shoving away hair from his face "Let's get it over with. What do you want me to do?"

Hidan glanced at Deidera, with a transfixing gaze.

"Undress"

"What?!"

"Get your clothes off"

"You must be kidding" Deidara turned away and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh now just don't get so cocky. Everyone knows what you used to do with Sasori" Hidan sat on the bed.

"You are not Sasori and I am not undressing in front of you, un."

"Hmm… you are breaking our agreement. It will be an eye for an eye then. I can live through decapitation, but can you? Your head would make a magnificent trophy." – the characteristic evil grin appeared on the jashinist face.

"You dare to threaten me? I am warning you, I will defend myself!" Deidara turned to face his adversary, taking a defensive stance.

"You don't have a gram of your precious clay anywhere near. Besides, I am afraid that an explosion in this small chamber would kill only you"

He was right. Deidara was in nasty situation. He didn't stand a chance against Hidan in these conditions, and he knew the jashinist wasn't joking. He could only surrender, but revenge would be his. Hidan is going to pay.

The blonde started to undress, his clothes flying through the room as the furious shinobi kicked them away.

"Happy now?" The blonde stood motionless, covering his length with his hands.

Hidan was grinnig again, examining Deidara's slightly muscled and lightly tanned body. He obviously liked what he was seeing. Standing there completely naked in front of Hidan was somewhat humiliating situation. It made Deidara erect. Oh god, no, don't- Deidara pleaded to himself, trying not to look at Hidan. 

"Oh I can see you like my ideas after all"

"Fuck you" Deidara still avoided the other boy's gaze, and tried to look as if he didn't care.

"Would you, please, dance for me Deidara?" Hidan asked ironically, tilting his head. 

Deidara raised his head, and their eyes met. All right, you insolent fool, you'll get what you want. I'll show you what you will never get. The blonde's arms hung beside his body, as he started to move. Twisting and bending his body but not taking his gaze off the jashinist even for a moment, he caressed his own naked body. Getting ever closer, Deidara noticed that the Hidan got extremely excited and heated. Deidara decided to take advantage of this. When he finished, he was virtually lying on Hidan, their sweaty bodies inches away, their faces- centimeters. Hidan was very satisfied, but his lust was clearly not quelled. He brought his head forward, and wanted to kiss. That was exactly what Deidara wanted. He jumped off the bed.

"Are we done?" The blonde asked, turning away again.

"Not quite. Come with me" Even if the jashinist was angry he didn't show it.

"Where to?" Dedidara was intrigued. He started to like this game, as he was turning it against his oppressor.

"To the baths of course" The silver haired boy didn't care to look if the blonde was following him to the baths, as he made his way to the next room. Hidan's confidence wasn't disturbed, which angered Deidara. But it will change. The jashinist took off his clothes and stepped under the showers, his hands on his loins. Deidara pretended he wasn't interested.

"Come on, don't be shy" Hidan teased his friend.

"I don't feel like taking a shower, un."

"It isn't you who will be taking a shower silly. Your only task is to wash me."

Where did he get those ideas from, anyways? He was supposed to be a deeply religious man. Oh the hypocrisy! But all right, let's try it. Hidan was, after all perfectly built, to touch every inch of a body like his was a real pleasure. Deidara stepped under the showers, and looked at Hidan as he placed his hand on the muscular chest. There was a burning fire of lust in his eyes. But Deidara only smiled and begun gently stroking his partners body. Hidan stood motionless as the blondes hands danced all over him. He hissed with pleasure as they reached his length. But it was only a brief moment, and Hidan wanted it all. He just couldn't stand it. He grabbed Deidara by the hair pulled his face to his own. It seemed as if the brute in Hidan would take over, but slowly his self- restraince came back, and a slight smile appeared on his face. He let go, and gently shoved a curl of blond hair off his friends face.

"You know, that you are beautiful. You tease and torture me, not only today but ever since we met. Please, end this. I'll do anything" Deidara burst with laughter on the inside, but on the outside only returned the smile. And kissed the other boy just for a couple of seconds, giving away only a little bit of what he was waiting for. 

"Anything?" Deidara grinned. 

"You know this all too well…"Hidan suddenly lost all of his self-confidence, and stuck his gaze in the floor.

"Okay, let us see if you deserve me. Come."

He took the jashinist by the hand and dragged him back into the room. He pulled on his pants. Now Hidan was the humiliated, naked one.

"Kneel down" Deidara ordered. Hidan didn't even say anything, he obeyed "Who is the best and the most beautiful in the whole world?"

"You are, Deidara."

"I want to hear it from you."

"You are the best and the most beautiful in the whole world, Deidara."

"Oh Hidan you are so nice" The blonde was laughed with delight. He got the jashinist wrapped around his finger completely. And to think that Hidan, in fact, set this trap for himself. Deidara sat comfortably in an armchair, outstretched his legs, crossed at ankles, and placed them on a pouf just in front of Hidan.

"You will have to prove that you want me as badly as you say. Lick my feet, Hidan."

Hidan didn't protest, but just examined the smooth soles of the blond shinobi. They were perfectly shaped, and Hidan would happily lick Deidara all the way from toes to the head. He slowly led his tongue from heel to toe and begun to kiss. This made Deidara flex his feet and purr with pleasure. To have the arrogant Hidan kneeling and licking his feet, made the blonde heated. Silver haired boy continued with short, gentle strokes to finally suck on the toes.

"All right, this is enough. Let's get to real business" Deidara had a very extent imagination, and a perfect object to utilize it on.


End file.
